Programa Conversas Contigo
by FireKai
Summary: Começa um novo talkshow, Conversas Contigo, apresentado pela Mia de Golden Sun. Aqui aparecerão todo o tipo de convidados, desde os mais malucos, aos mais humorísticos, passando pelos sérios e terminando em muita confusão. Confiram!
1. Primeiro Programa

**Olá. Esta história vai ser diferente das outras porque é u talkshow! Neste programa vai haver todo o tipo de casos, uns com humor, outros com drama e muito mais. **

**Para apresentar o programa teremos uma personagem de Golden Sun, a Mia. Esta história foi escrita no meu fotolog. Boa leitura.**

**Programa Conversas Contigo**

**Capítulo 1: Primeiro Programa**

**Parte 1**

As câmaras estavam ligadas. O programa estava a começar. Ouviu-se a voz off.

**"E agora irá começar o novo programa, Conversas Contigo, destinado ao sucesso. E aí vem a magnífica apresentadora, Mia!" **

A Mia entrou no estúdio acenando à plateia, com o seu magnífico cabelo azul a esvoaçar atrás de si.

**Mia:** Olá a todos! Hoje vou ter vários convidados aqui no programa e esses mesmos convidados vão falar-nos da sua vida, das suas experiências e muito mais.

O público aplaudiu ruidosamente e a Mia sorriu.

**Mia:** Para começar, vamos receber a Olívia Palitos!

A Olívia entrou no estúdio. Não, não era a Olívia Palito do Popeye, era outra. A Olívia sentou-se no sofá, junto da Mia.

**Mia:** Então Olívia, ao que sei, tratam-na sempre por Olívia Palitos, mas o seu nome verdadeiro é Olívia Pandim. Porque é que lhe chamam Olívia Palitos?

**Olívia:** Por causa do meu marido. **– respondeu ela.**

**Mia:** O último nome do seu marido é Palitos?

**Olívia:** Não, ele é que me trai-a e punha-me os palitos. E depois as pessoas começaram a chamar-me isso.

**Mia:** Estou a ver... - **disse ela.** - Bom, então, quis vir a este programa para contar a sua história, não é?

**Olívia:** Sim. Acho que a minha história pode ser um exemplo para as outras mulheres. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Mia:** Muito bem. Pode contar.

**Olívia:** Ora bem, eu casei-me aos dezoito anos com o meu marido, Jumentino Alberto, que nessa altura tinha vinte e dois anos. Ora bem, desde o início que o meu casamento foi...

**Mia:** Maravilhoso?

**Olívia:** Não, foi um horror. O meu Jumentino, bate-me todos os dias.

**Mia:** O.O

**Olívia:** Conhece aquele filme da Disney... como é que se chama... aquele da rapariga bonita e do monstrengo?

**Mia:** Ah, a bela e o monstro. **– disse a apresentadora.**

**Olívia:** Pois. O meu casamento era assim. Eu era a Bela e ele era um monstro.

**Mia:** Mas ele batia-lhe sempre?

**Olívia:** Sempre. Era como as refeições. Era de manhã, à tarde, à noite e nos fins-de-semana, ainda apanhava entre o pequeno-almoço e o almoço e depois do jantar.

**Mia:** Então, mas você não fazia nada? **– perguntou ela, perplexa.**

**Olívia:** Eu fazia. Olhe, limpava a casa, passava a ferro, lavava a loiça...

**Mia:** Não é isso! Quero dizer, você não fazia nada para impedir o seu marido de lhe bater.?

**Olívia:** Ah, claro que não. É que eu sou bonita, mas não gosto de trabalhar fora de casa, por isso não ganho dinheiro, por isso tinha de me sujeitar.

**Mia:**¬¬ Estou a compreender... mas é este o exemplo que quer dar às mulheres?

**Olívia:** Claro. Hoje em dia há divórcios atrás de divórcios. Não pode ser! Mulheres deste país e do mundo, oiçam-me! Não se divorciem, nem que os vossos maridos lhes batam!

**Mia:** Mas é que o seu marido, além de lhe bater, ainda a traia, não é?

**Olívia:** Sim. Um ano depois do nosso casamento, começou a atirar-se à nossa vizinha, a Eulália Amália, uma lambisgóia do pior! Depois, ele conheceu as cinco irmãs da Eulália e agora anda-me a trair com elas todas.

**Mia:** Com cinco mulheres, mais a sua vizinha? - **perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**Olívia:** O meu Jumentino tem muita pedalada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** – Disso não me posso queixar.

**Mia:** O.o

**Olívia:** E pronto, já dei o meu recado.

**Mia:** Espera lá. E filhos? Você tem filhos?

**Olívia:** Tenho dois filhos.

**Mia:** E como é que é a relação deles com o pai?

**Olívia:** É boa. Eles dão-se bem com o pai. - **disse ela.** - O pai é que não se dá bem com eles e bate-lhes todos os dias.

**Mia:** Mas a sua família, desculpe-me dizer... é horrível!

**Olívia:** Não é nada. Pode parecer, mas na realidade damo-nos todos muito bem.

**Mia: ¬¬** Pois, nota-se...

**Olívia:** E pronto. Mulheres deste país e do mundo, não se esqueçam de respeitar os vossos maridos! Todos os dias eu levo porrada, mas o meu marido é que põe o pão lá em casa. É o pão que o Diabo amaçou, mas mesmo assim, é pão! Tenho dito.

E calou-se. A Mia sorriu para a câmara, com um sorriso forçado.

**Mia:** E agora, vamos para intervalo.

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** Olá, caros telespectadores, estamos de volta para a segunda parte de Conversas Contigo. Depois da nossa convidada Olívia, iremos receber uma outra convidada. Katrina Beijinhos! Palmas para ela.

A Katrina, uma mulher exuberante de cabelos loiros, entrou no estúdio, cumprimentou a Mia e sentou-se num dos sofás.

**Mia:** Então Katrina, diga-nos o que é que veio cá fazer.

**Katrina:** Eu vim cá promover o grupo a que pertenço, a CEGA.

**Mia:** Você é cega?

**Katrina:** Não. Eu pertenço à CEGA, Comunidade Especial das Grandes Amigas.

**Mia:** E exactamente, que tipo de comunidade é essa?

**Katrina:** Bom, basicamente, é uma comunidade constituída só por mulheres, onde nos apoiamos umas às outras, damos conselhos de beleza, falamos sobre mexericos e tudo o que uma mulher de categoria superior devia fazer. - **disse ela.** - Não é como a sua convidada anterior, que devia ser maluca da cabeça.

**Mia:** Também achei que sim... quer dizer... não, a Olívia não era maluca. - **disse ela, de modo pouco convincente. **

**Katrina:** Eu acho que as mulheres estão acima de tudo e têm de estar unidas.

**Mia:** Quando diz que as mulheres estão acima de tudo, quer dizer exactamente o quê?

**Katrina:** Ora bem... quero dizer isso mesmo! As mulheres são o centro do mundo. Por exemplo, meu marido, o Álvaro António, sabe que eu sou a pessoa mais importante. Põe sempre os meus desejos à frente dos dele. Por exemplo, no outro dia, caiu pelas escadas abaixo e ficou ali estendido. Nessa altura, estava eu para ir ao cabeleireiro e disse-lhe **"Álvaro, olha, sei que estás para aí a sofrer, mas eu não posso faltar ao cabeleireiro, porque hoje a Guiomar, a manicura, vai contar-me a vida da nossa vizinha Ana Catarina, por isso, aguenta até eu voltar." **

**Mia:** E ele aguentou?

**Katrina:** Claro. Ele sabe que eu estou primeiro que tudo. Aguentou e depois de eu vir do cabeleireiro, levei-o ao hospital. Assim é que eu o educo bem.

**Mia:** O.o Desculpe lá, mas você tem um marido ou um cão?

**Katrina**: Um marido, claro. O cão não sabe guiar o carro.

**Mia:** ¬¬

**Katrina:** Olhe, lembrei-me de outra coisa! Por exemplo, no outro dia, estava eu a pintar as unhas e apareceu o meu marido, que vinha a chegar do trabalho. Disse-me: **"Katrina, o meu patrão se calhar vai despedir-me." **Eu fiquei super zangada!

**Mia:** Por o seu pobre marido perder o emprego e depois, talvez, ficar deprimido?

**Katrina:** Não. Fiquei zangada, porque depois sem dinheiro, não dava para eu comprar o que eu quero.

**Mia:** Ah... - **disse ela.**

**Katrina:** Então, fui até ao escritório do meu marido e falei com o patrão. Eu disse-lhe **"Sr. Sousa, se você despede o meu marido, vou contar á sua mulher que você a anda a enganar!"** E pronto, assunto resolvido. O meu marido não foi despedido e até foi promovido.

**Mia:** Mas isso é fantástico. Como é que saiba informações sobre a mulher do patrão do seu marido?

**Katrina:** Ora, é para isso é que a CEGA serve. Ficamos a saber tudo sobre toda a gente.

**Mia:** Ah, então é algo bom.

**Katrina:** Claro. Mulheres deste país, juntem-se à CEGA! Vamos juntar-nos e fazer com que nos sintamos bem e que os homens nos respeitem e nos obedeçam sem pestanejar!

**Mia:** Como cães...

**Katrina:** Lá está você com os cães outra vez. Olhe, eu não gosto de animais, porque deitam pêlos e são chatos e temos de estar sempre a tratar deles e fazer-lhes as vontades, porque senão não se calam.

**Mia:** Desculpe lá, mas olhando para a sua descrição dos animais, assemelham-se muito às pessoas que participam na CEGA, não acha?

**Katrina:** Talvez...

**Mia:** Bom, obrigado Katrina. Agora temos de ir para um novo intervalo e voltaremos na terceira e última parte do programa.

Katrina: Adeus a todos! Beijinhos para vocês! - **disse ela, lançando beijinhos.**

E o programa foi para intervalo.

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** Olá caros telespectadores, estamos de volta para a terceira e última parte do programa de hoje, Conversas Contigo. Nesta parte final vou falar com o sociólogo, Tozé Torres, sobre o conceito de beleza e o seu papel na nossa sociedade. - **disse ela, sentando-se num sofá, perto de um homem de bigode. **- Olá Tozé Torres.

**Tozé:** Olá menina Mia.

**Mia:** Então, o que nos tem para dizer sobre o conceito de beleza?

**Tozé:** Bom, depois de muitos estudos, cheguei à brilhante conclusão que o aspecto da beleza está demasiado valorizado na nossa sociedade. Isto não quer dizer que a beleza não seja importante, pois muitas vezes é. Por exemplo, a menina Mia está aqui a apresentar o programa, porque é bonita. Se fosse feia que nem uma porta, não a punham aqui.

**Mia:** Ah... bom, isso é um elogio, não é? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Tozé:** Mas, depois de ouvir a convidada anterior, ainda fiquei mais decidido na minha tese. Vou dar-lhe um exemplo pessoal. Quando eu era mais jovem, tinha duas raparigas que andavam atrás de mim. Uma, a Patrícia, era lindíssima, parecia uma deusa. Já a outra, a Filipa, era um bocado gorda. Ora bem, à primeira vista seria mais proveitoso eu ficar com a Patrícia.

**Mia:** Assim parece.

**Tozé:** Bom, eu pensei da mesma maneira. E comecei a sair com ela. Só que ela era muito temperamental. Tínhamos de lhe fazer as vontades todas, senão, ficava amuada e, além disso, não queria responsabilidades nenhumas. Obviamente que o nosso relacionamento não durou muito. Mas, depois disso, fui-me apercebendo que a Filipa continuava a olhar muito para mim. E pensei que talvez até nos desse-mos bem.

**Mia:** E deram?

**Tozé:** Perfeitamente. Para você ver, namorámos dois anos e já somos casados há vinte!

**Mia:** Ah, parabéns.

**Tozé:** Obrigado. Bom, é que a Filipa, apesar de não ser nenhuma deusa grega, era muito mais carinhosa, responsável e acima de tudo, estava disposta a fazer sacrifícios e não fazer tudo o que queria. E assim, tanto eu como ela nos respeitávamos imenso, o amor começou a surgir em mim e pronto, como eu disse, estamos casados há vinte anos.

**Mia:** Essa é uma história muito bonita.

**Tozé:** Ah, para vossa informação, a Patrícia continua solteira, pois é incapaz de manter uma relação estável.

**Mia:** Ou seja, o que importa realmente não é a beleza, mas sim as emoções que a pessoa tem, a sua personalidade...

**Tozé:** Exactamente. Compreendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer. A beleza não é tudo, o que importa é o que está dentro de nós. Temos de ter em mente que a beleza é efémera. Não vai durar para sempre. Mesmo que as pessoas cuidem muito da imagem, vão envelhecer. E depois? Ficam mais feias e o que acontece? Deixam de viver?

**Mia:** Essa é uma boa pergunta.

**Tozé:** A beleza pode durar pouco, mas o que nós somos acompanha-nos durante toda a vida.

**Mia:** Senhor Tozé, você é quase um filósofo.

**Tozé:** Obrigado menina Mia. Para finalizar, tenho a dizer que cada pessoa é livre de fazer o que quiser, mas tem de pensar que, para que os outros se importem connosco, nós também temos de nos preocupar com eles. É só.

**Mia:** Obrigado Tozé Torres. **- disse ela e depois virou-se para a câmara**. - E assim, termina o primeiro programa de Conversas Contigo. Obrigado a todos os telespectadores e até amanhã!

**E aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. **


	2. A Novela, a Gorda e o Humorista

**Capítulo 2: A Novela, a Gorda e o Humorista**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá caros telespectadores! Bem-vindos ao segundo dia do programa Conversas Contigo. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Hoje teremos mais surpresas e convidados especiais. Antes de chamar a minha primeira convidada, tenho a anunciar que estão abertas as inscrições para o espaço "**Língua Afiada**". Neste espaço, as pessoas que se inscreverem e forem seleccionadas, vão falar da vida dos famosos e dizer de tudo sobre eles. Se estiver interessado ou interessada, ligue o 999 888 777 e fale com a produção, dando os dados que lhe pedirem.

A Mia voltou a sorrir.

**Mia:** E agora, passemos à minha primeira convidada. Ela chama-se Ming Ming e venceu o programa as Belas e os Mongos. Aí vem ela!

O público aplaudiu, enquanto a Ming Ming entrava no estúdio, sorridente, acenando ao público. Ela sentou-se num sofá, juntamente com a Mia.

**Mia:** Então Ming Ming, como está?

**Ming Ming:** Eu estou maravilhosamente bem.

**Mia:** Então, como tem sido a sua vida, depois de sair vencedora do programa as Belas e os Mongos?

**Ming Ming:** Tem tudo corrido pelo melhor. Cada vez tenho mais fãs e já está tudo tratado para que mais um cd de música meu seja gravado. Mas para já, o cd vai ter de esperar.

**Mia:** Exactamente. É por essa razão que está aqui hoje. O seu cd não poderá ser gravado agora, porque...

**Ming Ming:** Porque eu fui convidada para participar numa nova novela que vai estrear amanhã. E porque isso vai ocupar muito tempo, não posso gravar o cd agora.

**Mia:** Ora bem, para quem ainda não sabe, amanhã vai estrear uma nova novela, aqui no Canal X. A nova novela vai chamar-se "Ilha dos Doces Amores". Ming Ming, diga-me, do que trata a novela e qual é o seu papel?

**Ming Ming:** Bom, o tema principal da novela é este: dois jovens que se apaixonam e vivem um amor controverso, porque as suas famílias são rivais e a sociedade e amigos do casal não aceita muito bem a relação deles.

**Mia:** ¬¬ Pois, um tema muito original, que nunca foi explorado em novela nenhuma...

**Ming Ming:** Eu vou fazer de Mimi Yang, uma jovem linda, sofisticada e rica, que é muito popular e de quem toda a gente... bom, quase toda a gente gosta. Ela é muito feliz e extrovertida, até que conhece o Tiago Hunks, que é um rapaz muito tímido, recatado, pobre e... bom, sem graça nenhuma, digamos.

**Mia:** Ou seja, eles são o par principal, não é?

**Ming Ming:** Sim. O papel do Tiago Hunks vai ser interpretado pelo Trunks Briefs, aquele rapaz que se fez passar por milionário no programa "Trunks o Milionário" e que tem qualquer coisa a ver com um Dragon Ball Z ou algo assim.

**Mia:** Ah, claro, o Trunks Briefs.

**Ming Ming:** Ora bem, o Trunks até é super giro, mas teve de mudar de visual para interpretar a personagem e agora teve de usar óculos e um penteado diferente. Agora parece um betinho anormal, mas pronto.

**Mia:** E como é que irá ser o romance deles?

**Ming Ming:** Bom, quando se dá o baile da escola, a Mimi obviamente que arranja logo par e o Tiago tem de ir com uma feiosa qualquer, que é só uma figurante que aparece só num episódio e tem só duas falas, por isso não é importante.

**Mia:** -.-" Estou a ver que dá importância aos figurantes...

**Ming Ming:** Ora bem, durante o baile, o Tiago deixa cair os óculos no chão e eles partem-se. Ele vai até à casa de banho para tentar consertá-los, mas engana-se e entra na casa de banho das raparigas. A Mimi está lá nesse momento a retocar a maquilhagem e vê-o sem óculos e até acha que, sem os óculos, e mais arranjadinho, o Tiago é engraçado.

**Mia:** E é aí que eles começam a interessar-se um pelo outro?

**Ming Ming:** Exactamente. Só que claro que a família deles não vai gostar. O pai da Mimi é um homem muito conservador e a mãe da Mimi só se preocupa com ela própria e com jóias e vestidos. Por acaso, gosto muito da personagem da mãe da Mimi... bom, os pais do Tiago não gostam da Mimi porque acham que ela não vai fazer o filho feliz. O que é uma parvoíce, porque obviamente que, sendo eu a fazer de Mimi, qualquer rapaz que namorasse comigo, teria uma vida repleta de felicidade.

**Mia:** Pois. É muito modesta, Ming Ming -.-"

**Ming Ming:** E pronto, mais não posso dizer. Esperem por amanhã, que será o dia da estreia.

**Mia:** Muito bem. Obrigado Ming Ming. Ficaremos atentos à novela amanhã. Para já, vamos para intervalo.

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** E estamos de volta para a segunda parte de Conversas Contigo. Nesta segunda parte vou receber aqui no estúdio a pequena Vanessa Moreira, uma menina de 12 anos, que é vítima de bullying. Para quem não sabe, bullying é um termo de origem inglesa utilizado para descrever actos de violência física ou psicológica, intencionais e repetidos, praticados por um indivíduo ou grupo de indivíduos com o objectivo de intimidar ou agredir outro indivíduo incapaz de se defender. É isto que se passa com a Vanessa. Aí vem ela.

A pequena Vanessa entrou no estúdio e sentou-se num sofá, ao lado da Mia. A Vanessa era um pouco gordinha.

**Mia:** Então Vanessa, és vítima de bullying, não é?

**Vanessa:** Sim.

**Mia:** Em que ano escola é que andas?

**Vanessa:** No sexto ano.

**Mia:** E então, explica-me lá, o que é que se passa exactamente na tua escola.

**Vanessa:** Bom, é que há algumas pessoas, normalmente rapazes e raparigas do 12º ano que me chamam nomes e gozam comigo. **– disse ela, tristemente.**

**Mia:** E porque é que eles fazem isso?

**Vanessa:** Eu acho que é por eu ser gorda. Eles chamam-me baleia, pote de banhas, berlinde, bola de Berlim e outras coisas assim.

**Mia:** E tu consegues fazer alguma coisa para que eles parem com isso?

**Vanessa:** Não, porque eles são maiores e mais fortes que eu.

**Mia:** Compreendo. Hoje temos novamente aqui o Sociólogo, que também é Psicólogo, o Tozé Torres. Tozé, o que é que tem a dizer sobre isto?

O Tozé, que estava no meio do público, pegou no microfone.

**Tozé:** Bom, olá novamente. Já cá estive ontem e gostaram tanto de mim que me convidaram para vir cá novamente. - **disse ele, orgulhoso.** - Bom, mas vamos ao problema da Vanessa. A Vanessa, como muita gente deste país, sofre de obesidade. As pessoas com esse problema, e desculpem-me a redundância, têm muitos problemas.

**Mia:** Neste caso, a Vanessa é vítima de agressões verbais.

**Vanessa:** E não é só. Às vezes também me batem.

O público começou a murmurar.

**Tozé:** Podem pensar que não, mas isto é muito comum. As pessoas obesas têm dificuldade em integrar-se e são vítimas de descriminação. Às vezes a descriminação não é verbalizada, mas outras vezes é. Por exemplo, como eu referi, quando conheci a Filipa, a minha mulher, nem lhe liguei muito por ela não ser muito bonita e ser gorda. Aí havia logo um tipo de descriminação. Claro que agora vejo tudo de maneira diferente. A Filipa é um amor. Adoro-te querida!

**Mia:** -.-" Tozé, estamos a falar da Vanessa...

**Tozé:** Pois. Eu acho que este problema do bullying é bastante grave. Vanessa, diz-me, tu já fizeste queixa aos professores?

**Vanessa:** Fiz uma vez, mas eles não fizeram nada para que parassem de me chamar nomes. - **disse ela, triste.**

**Tozé:** Como vêem, a culpa também é da escola, neste caso. As pessoas da escola deviam prestar mais atenção aos alunos e às queixas que são dadas por eles. Esta questão também se prende, essencialmente, mas não só, com a imagem.

**Mia:** Bom, desde que este programa começou, a imagem é muito debatida.

**Tozé:** Tem de ser. A imagem faz parte da nossa vida. Dando como exemplo a Vanessa, ela sofre por não ter a imagem perfeita ou "normal" que os outros têm.

**Mia:** Diz-me lá Vanessa, quando te chamam nomes, não há ninguém que te defenda?

**Vanessa:** Não, porque os meus amigos ficam calados e têm medo de dizer alguma coisa, porque os outros são maiores que nós.

**Tozé:** Aí está mais uma coisa má. Os mais fortes abusam dos mais fracos. Se, por exemplo, fosse uma pessoa do mesmo ano da Vanessa a chamar-lhe nomes, talvez ela se conseguisse defender, mas os mais velhos sabem da fraqueza dela e aproveitam-se disso.

**Mia:** Diga-nos doutor, há alguma coisa que a Vanessa possa fazer para parar com o bullying?

**Tozé:** Bom, há. Primeiro, ela deve tentar emagrecer, não pelo bullying, mas pela sua própria saúde. Depois, ela tem de continuar a queixar-se. As pessoas gostam de fechar os olhos a estas situações, mas depois de várias queixas, de certeza que decidem tomar medidas.

**Mia:** Obrigado Tozé. - **disse ela. **- Vanessa, a partir de agora, o programa Conversas Contigo vai estar atento à tua história e daqui a um tempo queremos saber se a situação continua igual ou se mudou, está bem?

**Vanessa:** Sim.

**Mia:** Pronto, obrigada por teres vindo. - **disse ela, sorrindo. **- Agora está na hora de irmos para intervalo.

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** E voltámos para a terceira e última parte do programa, Conversas Contigo. Agora vamos receber o Zé Pancrácio, que é um humorista de sucesso.

O Zé Pancrácio entrou no estúdio.

**Mia:** Então Zé Pancrácio, ganha a vida a fazer os outros rir, não é?

**Zé:** Exactamente. Eu sou humorista. Quer ver? Sabe qual é a doença de uma pessoa que come muitas hóstias?

**Mia:** Não. Diga lá.

**Zé:** Osteoporose!

O público começou a rir e a Mia sorriu.

**Mia:** Muito bem. Então, há quanto tempo é que é humorista?

**Zé:** Há vinte e cinco anos.

**Mia:** Isso é bastante tempo.

**Zé:** Quer ouvir outra anedota? Aqui vai. Um senhor vai comprar tabaco a uma tabacaria e mal compra o tabaco, acende um cigarro dentro da tabacaria. A senhora da tabacaria diz-lhe **"É proibido fumar aqui"**, ao que o homem responde **"Mas eu comprei os cigarros aqui..."** e a senhora acaba por dizer **"Nós também vendemos preservativos mas isso não quer dizer que os possa usar aqui!"**

Todos se começaram a rir, até a própria Mia.

**Mia:** Você tem mesmo jeito. Isso é de família?

**Zé:** Bom, sim. O meu pai gostava muito de contar anedotas e de fazer rir as pessoas e eu fui pelo mesmo caminho.

**Mia:** Mas o seu pai não era humorista, ou era?

**Zé:** Não, ele era carpinteiro. Mas morreu.

**Mia:** Ah.

**Zé:** Quer ouvir outra anedota? Está a ser feito um inquérito a uma senhora e perguntam-lhe **"Minha senhora, quando faz amor, costuma falar com o seu marido?"** e a senhora responde **"É muito raro. Só quando ele telefona."**

O público voltou a rir-se, tal como a Mia.

**Mia:** Muito bem, obrigada por ter vindo ao programa, Zé Pancrácio.

**Zé:** De nada. Gostei muito de estar aqui.

**Mia:** E assim, chegamos ao fim do programa de hoje. Antes de ir embora, tenho a anunciar que estão abertas as inscrições para o espaço "Lingua Afiada". Neste espaço, as pessoas que se inscreverem e forem seleccionadas, vão falar da vida dos famosos e dizer de tudo sobre eles. Se estiver interessado ou interessada, ligue o 999 888 777 e fale com a produção, dando os dados que lhe pedirem.

O público aplaudiu.

**Mia:** E por hoje é só. Até amanhã!

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	3. Uma Novela Revolucionária

**Capítulo 3: Uma Novela Revolucionária**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá a todos! Bem vindos ao terceiro programa de Conversas Contigo. Hoje vamos receber aqui no programa um político que vem falar da política do nosso país. Dêem as boas vindas a Adalberto Joca Jardim!

Um político gordo e anafado entrou no estúdio e acenou ao público, que quase não o aplaudiu. Ele sentou-se num sofá, com a Mia a seu lado.

**Mia:** Então, senhor Adalberto Joca Jardim, o que nos tem a dizer sobre a política no nosso país?

**Adalberto:** Bom, a política no nosso país está cada vez pior! Os políticos são todos corruptos!

**Mia:** Todos? Mesmo todos?

**Adalberto:** Todos! Não escapa nenhum!

**Mia:** Então... e o senhor?

**Adalberto:** Ah... pois... todos menos eu, é claro.

**Público:** -.-"

**Mia:** Então e gosta de governar?

**Adalberto:** Eu gosto. Já fui eleito e reeleito montes de vezes. As pessoas já nem sabem viver sem mim como político e presidente. Comigo, é a República das Bananas!

O público começou a rir-se.

**Mia:** Ao que sei, você é presidente de uma pequena ilha...

**Adalberto:** Pequena, mas boa. Como eu! **– disse ele.**

**Público:** O.o

**Mia:** E o que é que acha dos outros políticos?

**Adalberto:** São todos uns bananas! Deviam mas era ir para casa e deixar-me governar!

**Mia:** Ah...

**Adalberto:** Deixem-me governar! Eu vou conquistar o mundo! - **e começou a rir-se como um maníaco.**

**Mia e público:** O.O

**Adalberto:** Desculpem lá, às vezes descontrolo-me.

**Mia:** Pois, viu-se... bom, pelo que sei, há pouco tempo, demitiu-se do seu cargo, não foi?

**Adalberto:** Foi. Queriam cortar-me as verbas, mas eu não fui nisso!

**Mia:** E demitiu-se...

**Adalberto:** Pois foi.

**Mia:** E está a pensar nunca mais se candidatar?

**Adalberto:** Está maluca ou quê? Eu candidatei-me logo a seguir.

**Mia:** Então, mas demitiu-se... e depois candidatou-se... porquê?

**Adalberto:** Olhe, nem eu sei bem. Mas é que se eu agora for eleito outra vez, é sinal de que as pessoas estão todas do meu lado. Vamos fazer uma revolução! Tomar conta do continente!

**Mia:** Do Continente? Então e do Modelo, do Lidl, do Feira Nova, do Pingo Doce e dos outros hipermercados?

**Adalberto:** Eu não estava a falar de hipermercados. Estava a falar do continente, de terra firme!

**Mia:** Então, você quer fazer uma revolução politica, é isso?

**Adalberto:** Sim e não só. Vou transformar todas as pessoas da minha ilha em guerreiros e vamos tomar por força todos os que nos oponham. Vou ser melhor que o Napoleão.

**Mia:** Desculpe dizer-lhe, mas você parece ser um pouco maluquinho...

**Adalberto:** Ai é? Pois a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando for eleito, é acabar com o seu programa, minha menina! As eleições são daqui as uns dias e, com o meu poder político, este programa já era!

A Mia levantou-se.

**Mia:** Está a ameaçar-me? Seguranças! Seguranças, venham cá!

Três seguranças entraram no estúdio.

**Mia:** Levem o politico maluco daqui. E usem todos os meios que for preciso para que ele fique quieto. Ah, e não o deixem ser eleito!

O Adalberto Joca Jardim foi levado dali, a espernear.

**Mia:** Bom, recebemos muitas inscrições para o espaço "**Lingua Afiada**" e ainda neste programa, vamos apresentar duas pessoas que vão fazer parte deste espaço. Mas isso é só depois de um breve intervalo.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um tiro.

**Mia:** O que foi isto?

**Câmeraman:** Acho que deram um tiro no político.

**Mia:** Ah, menos mal.

**Câmeraman: **Mas foi só no braço.

**Mia: **Bom, não se pode ter tudo. Vamos para intervalo!

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** Estamos de volta! Agora, vamos conhecer duas das integrantes do espaço "**Língua Afiada**".

No ecrã no estúdio, apareceu um vídeo. Primeiro apareceu uma mulher alta, loira e toda bem vestida.

**Mulher:** Olá. Eu sou a Pipoca de Castro e Mello. Decidi inscrever-me neste espaço, porque acho que a minha opinião sobre a vida das outras pessoas é muito importante. Eu dou as melhores opiniões do meu bairro. Sei tudo sobre toda a gente e dou-me com toda a gente, mesmo os mais pobrezinhos.

Depois, a imagem passou para outra mulher, também ela loira, mas mais velha e com roupas mais discretas.

**Mulher 2:** Olá a todos. Eu sou a Liliana Sampaio de Canecas, mas podem chamar-me Lili Canecas. Eu inscrevi-me neste espaço porque estou por dentro de todas as questões de modas e todos os mexericos dos VIP's, porque também eu sou uma VIP.

**De volta à Mia... **

**Mia:** E aqui vêm elas, a Pipoca e a Lili!

As duas mulheres entraram no estúdio e sentaram-se num dos sofás. A Mia sentou-se perto delas.

Mia: Minhas senhoras, mas começar a analisar os noticias da actualidade. - **disse ela, pegando numa revista. **- Na revista Marinela, vem uma noticia sobre a Anna Mamalhoa, que ao que parece está a ser vitima de alguém na internet, que modificou as suas fotos e a pôs, literalmente, a nu na internet.

**Pipoca:** Pois, eu li sobre isso, é claro. Puseram a pobrezinha toda despidinha na internet. Isto é culpa dos photoshops e essas coisas para modificar as imagens! Acho muito mal que tinham feito semelhante coisa com a pobre da rapariga.

**Lili:** Ai, eu não acho. Acho muito bem que tenham feito isso. Então ela até tem um corpo todo jeitoso. Quem me dera que usassem as minhas fotografias e me pusessem a nu na internet!

**Pipoca e Mia:** O.o

**Lili:** Isto claro, se eu fosse mais nova. Quer dizer... eu só tenho 62 anos, mas ainda estou aqui para as curvas!

**Pipoca:** Pois, mas veja lá se não bate contra nada, quando fizer a curva.

**Mia:** Bom, Anna Mamalhoa, boa sorte para ti e olha, faz qualquer coisa para tirarem as fotografias da internet.

**Pipoca:** Ela não quer fazer nada. Quer deixar lá as fotografias. Li isso na revista.

**Lili:** Olhe Anna, faz muito bem! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mia:** Passemos ao segundo tema. Natachia Kampuss, a jovem que ficou sequestrada durante muitos anos e que conseguiu fugir ao raptor, está agora a ser investigada, pois há algumas discrepâncias na sua história.

**Pipoca:** Eu até acredito na moça. No outro dia via a entrevista que ela deu.

**Lili:** Eu também vi. Viram o lenço que ela tinha na cabeça? Era lindo!

**Pipoca:** Gostei da sinceridade da Natachia e de como respondeu às questões que lhe colocaram.

**Lili:** Eu gostei foi da camisola dela. Eu queria ter uma daquelas, mas não encontro nenhuma igual em lado nenhum!

**Pipoca:** E tenho muita pena da rapariga, por ela ter crescido naquele ambiente, com aquele raptor, longe dos pais e dos amigos. Deve ter sido traumatizante.

**Lili:** O que me traumatizou a mim, foram as calças que ela estava a usar. Que foleiras!

**Pipoca:** Ó Lili, importas-te de dizer alguma coisa de jeito?

**Lili:** Eu estou a dizer coisas muito importantes! Por exemplo, os sapatos dela já eram muito velhos. Deve ter sido o raptor que os comprou para ela.

**Pipoca:** O.o Só pensa em roupas...

**Mia:** Bom, vamos para o último tema de hoje. Marya Vieirra, actriz do Minuto H, programa do Hermanio Josié, demitiu-se, porque estava farta de fazer humor deitada. O que têm a dizer sobre isso?

**Pipoca:** Acho bem. Uma mulher tem de lutar pelo que quer e se ela não estava satisfeita, fez bem em demitir-se. **– disse ela, acenando afirmativamente.**

**Lili:** Eu acho que ela fez mal. Quem me dera estar deitada com aqueles homens todos a tropeçar e caírem em cima de mim! Já há tanto tempo que não me cai um em cima...

**Pipoca e Mia:** O.o

**Lili:** Mas pronto, ela é que sabe.

**Mia:** Bom, obrigada às duas por terem vindo.

**Pipoca:** De nada. Adorei estar aqui.

**Lili:** E vamos voltar em breve! **– disse ela, toda contente.**

**Mia:** Exactamente. Agora, vamos para intervalo!

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** E aqui estamos nós de novo para a terceira e última parte do nosso programa, Conversas Contigo. Vamos receber a Minako Aino, que participou no programa "As Belas e os Mongos" e agora faz parte do elenco da nova novela "Ilha dos Doce Amores". Aí vem a Minako!

A Minako entrou no estúdio acenando a todos.

**Mia:** Então Minako, diga-nos, que papel vai representar na nova novela?

**Minako:** Bom eu vou fazer de Mikki, a melhor amiga da Mimi, personagem interpretada pela Ming Ming.

**Mia:** Ah, então vai ser a melhor amiga da protagonista da novela.

**Minako:** Exactamente. Só que a Mikki é um pouco diferente da Mimi, pois não é tão popular e gosta de conviver com toda a gente. A Mimi é mais vaidosa, mas vai acabar por mudar por causa da sua paixão pelo Tiago, interpretado pelo Trunks.

**Mia:** E, já que a novela estreia hoje, diga-me, que outros temas haverão na telenovela?

**Minako:** Bom, temos vários temas. Primeiro, é o amor quase impossível da Mimi e do Tiago, por causa da família deles. Depois, a minha personagem, a Mikki, vai sofrer por se apaixonar por um professor, que é bastante mais velho que ela.

**Mia:** Então, outro amor impossível, não é?

**  
Minako:** Pois. Só que a culpa da Mikki se apaixonar pelo professor, é mesmo do professor, que a tenta apalpar em todas as aulas. **– explicou ela.**

**Mia:** E isso não é um pouco indecente, para uma novela em horário nobre?

**Minako:** Não. Depois daquela novela das pessoas que andavam nuas a fazer aquelas coisas todas... como é que se chamava a novela... Juria, acho eu, já não há nada que choque ninguém.

**Mia:** Bom e que outros temas temos na novela?

**Minako:** Temos também um pentágono amoroso.

**Mia:** Um pentágono amoroso?

**Minako:** Sim, entre cinco personagens. A Ginna, amiga da Mikki e da Mimi, vai apaixonar-se pelo Kiro, amigo do Tiago. Só que o Kiro gosta da Susan, que por seu lado, gosta do Holan, que gosta da Miriam, que é bisexual e gosta da Ginna. E pronto, é uma relação complicada entre estas cinco personagens.

**Mia:** E acha que o público vai aceitar bem estes conflitos amorosos a cinco e a rapariga que é bisexual?

**Minako:** Claro que vão. Então, depois do outro, naquela telenovela do tubarão, ter andado com o jardineiro, agora as mentes andam mais abertas. Além disso, as pessoas gostam é de conflitos e sangue! Por exemplo, não devia já revelar isto, mas mais para a frente na novela, o pai da Mimi vai ser assassinado e vai aparecer sangue por todo o lado.

**Mia:** Ai sim? E quem é que o vai matar?

**Minako:** Não sei. Já sabe que isto dos assassinatos com muitos suspeitos é capaz de ir até ao final da novela.

**Mia:** Bom, que outros temas poderemos ver mais?

**Minako:** Vai haver um núcleo, onde se explora a vida de uns sem abrigo. A mãe, que é espancada pelo marido todos os dias; o marido dela, que bebe todo o dia e vai pedir esmola à porta da igreja e a avó, que tem 90 anos e se vai prostituir para a rua.

**Mia:** O quê? A avó de 90 anos... vai fazer coisas dessas?

**Minako:** É verdade. Esta vai ser uma novela muito liberal e aberta. Vão adorar.

**Mia:** Ah... pois... -.-"

**Minako:** Também vamos ter uma mulher grávida, que vai ser mandada pelas escadas abaixo e depois morre e vai ser um momento muito dramático.

**Mia:** E quem é que a manda pelas escadas abaixo?

**Minako:** Ah, vai ser a irmã dela, que gosta do marido da grávida. Só que, dois episódios depois, a irmã da grávida, corta os pulsos. O marido da grávida, infeliz por ter perdido a mulher e o filho, atira-se do quinto andar do seu prédio e morre também.

**Mia:** O.O

**Minako:** Caros telespectadores, não percam esta novela, porque ela vai dar que falar!

**Mia:** Pois, tenho a certeza absoluta que sim. Obrigada por ter vindo Minako. Bom, está na hora de me despedir. Amanhã voltarei novamente. Até lá!

**E cá está o terceiro capítulo. Digam lá, se uma novela assim não promete grandes emoções, lol. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	4. Língua Afiada

**Capítulo 4: Língua Afiada**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá a todos! Bem-vindos ao quarto programa de Conversas Contigo! Ontem à noite estreou a novela "Ilha dos Doce Amores" e foi um sucesso! Quando a Alverginia, grávida, foi mandada pelas escadas abaixo pela sua irmã Roxette, o share de espectadores chegou ao máximo! - **disse ela, contente**. - E hoje vão ver-se as cenas do funeral da Alverginia. Não percam!

O público aplaudiu.

**Mia:** Mas hoje vamos receber uma convidada, Rute Ruas, que teve uma ideia muito inovadora. Aí vem ela!

A Rute entrou no estúdio.

**Mia:** Olá Rute. Sente-se. - **e as duas sentaram-se num sofá. **- Então, diga-me, que ideia é que você teve?

**Rute:** Sabe, há algum tempo, estava eu a chegar a minha casa e liguei a televisão. E o que é que eu vejo?

**  
Mia:** Pois, o que é vê?

**Rute:** Uma tourada ou corrida de touros, como lhe quiser chamar. Eu detesto corridas de touros e todas as coisas que possam magoar os animais. Qual é a piada de andar ali uma pessoa, com um cavalo, a espetar aquelas coisas afiadas nas costas dos touros?

**Mia:** Bom, é tradição.

**Rute:** Isso não me interessa.

**Mia:** E as pessoas divertem-se.

**Rute:** Pois, algumas pessoas divertem-se, não todas. E bom, já que as pessoas acham tanta piada a isso, eu decidi criar uma nova modalidade dessas corridas.

**Mia:** Ai sim? Então o que é que a Rute fez?

**Rute:** Depois de muito tempo, consegui ensinar os touros a pôr as farpas na boca, sem se magoarem, é claro. E depois, os touros vão atrás dos homens que estiverem na arena e tentam espetar-lhe as farpas no corpo.

**Mia:** Espere lá, está a dizer que...

**Rute:** Sim, vai ser ao contrário. Os touros é que vão espetar as pessoas, em vez do contrário. Isso é que vai ser engraçado. Vai ver que assim, as pessoas vão pensar duas vezes antes de fazerem touradas. **– disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Mia:** Mas assim, vai estar a magoar as pessoas...

**Rute:** Claro. É que assim, tenho a certeza que elas já vão pensar duas vezes antes de magoarem um touro. É que são capazes de se lembrar do que dói.

**Mia:** Mas ao que julgo, a sua ideia não tem tido muito sucesso.

**Rute:** A culpa é dessa gente agarrada às tradições! Não suporto que as pessoas dêem como justificação que as touradas devem continuar porque são tradição.

**Mia:** Ao que eu sei, para a sua ideia ir em frente, é necessário que alguém financie os custos, pois não há nenhum campo que queria que seja feita esta corrida, certo?

**Rute:** Exacto.

**Mia:** Bom, nós aqui no programa, falámos com algumas empresas e conseguimos um espaço para você realizar a primeira "corrida ao homem".

**Rute:** A sério? Que bom! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mia:** E esperamos que vá dando notícias.

**Rute:** Claro. Também não se preocupe que quando os meus touros começarem a espetar as pessoas, de certeza que eu apareço no jornal.

**Mia:** Então adeus Rute. Agora, vamos para intervalo.

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** E voltámos do intervalo. Agora vamos para o espaço "**Lingua Afiada**". Aí vem a Pipoca. A Lili Canecas hoje não pôde vir porque teve de ir pôr botox e então não tem condições de vir ao programa. Em vez dela, temos a Chica Pardala e a sua sobrinha Laurentina!

A Pipoca, a Chica e a Laurentina entraram no estúdio e sentaram-se nos sofás. A Chica era uma mulher grande, cheia de jóias e a Laurentina tinha cabelo encaracolado, aparelho nos dentes e cara de monga.

**Pipoca:** Olá Mia.

**Mia:** Olá Pipoca. Bem vindas Chica e Laurentina.

**  
Chica:** Olá querida. Adoro estar aqui.

**Laurentina:** Eu também. Nunca tinha estado num estúdio de televisão. - **disse ela, olhando à sua volta, espantada.**

**Chica:** Ó querida, não faça essa cara, que ainda fica mais feia.

**Laurentina:** Ó tia Chica, eu não sou feia...

**Chica:** Não querida. Feia é a sua tia Teresa, que tem uma verruga no nariz. Você é... desengraçada, digamos.

**Mia:** Bom, vamos para o primeiro assunto de hoje. Uma menina inglesa foi raptada. Os pais andam desesperados e toda a força policial anda à procura dela. Acham que foi mesmo rapto?

**Pipoca:** Sinceramente, não sei... se calhar ela fugiu... mas sendo assim já teria aparecido.

**Chica:** Ai, raptos são do pior. Lembro-me quando raptaram a Laurentina. Foi uma maçada. **– disse ela, desagradada.**

**Mia:** Raptaram a sua sobrinha Laurentina?

**Chica:** Ah pois foi. A minha irmã Isabel pode confirmar, que ela é a única na nossa família que não diz mentiras. Ora, como eu estava a dizer, a Laurentina foi raptada.

**Laurentina:** Pois fui. Amordaçaram-me e tudo. Até pensei que me iam violar, mas não tive essa sorte.

**Público, Mia e Pipoca:** O.O

**Chica:** Querida, pare com isso. Está a chocar as pessoas.

**Laurentia:** Quem choca não são as galinhas?

**Chica**: ¬¬ São Laurentina, são. Bem, como eu estava a dizer, a Laurentina foi raptada. E pediram um resgate enorme, mas eu disse logo que não pagava nada, porque o dinheiro me fazia falta.

**Mia:** E então, o que aconteceu?

**Chica:** Bom... nós temos imagens, gentilmente cedidas pelos raptores, para que nós víssemos que eles afinal se queriam livrar da Laurentina. Ponham a bolinha vermelha.

Começaram a passar imagens do rapto da Laurentina. Ela estava presa a um canto de uma parede escura, amarrada com cordas.

**Laurentina:** Tirem-me daqui! Estou a ficar com gases... **– pediu ela.**

**Raptor 1:** Está mas é calada!

**Raptor 2:** Pois, senão acabamos contigo.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho e o ar ficou impregnado de mau cheiro.

**Laurentina:** Pronto, agora já não estou com gases.

Os dois raptores caíram no chão, desmaiados.

**De volta ao estúdio... **

**Chica:** Depois, a Laurentina, com os dentes, conseguiu roer a corda.

**Mia:** E fugiu?

**Chica:** Não. Foi-se pôr em cima dos raptores. Coitadinhos. Estavam super assustados quando os encontrámos. O que vale é que nós descobrimos onde eles estavam e chegámos lá a tempo. Acho que os raptores ficaram traumatizados.

**Mia:** Os raptores é que ficaram traumatizados? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Chica:** Claro. Com o cheiro e a Laurentina em cima delas, coitadinhos...

**Laurentina:** Ó tia Chica, eles foram maus para mim. Queriam bater-me.

**Chica:** Pois, você não se comporta. Tem de estar quietinha, senão a sua tia dá-lhe tau tau.

**Laurentina:** O quê? Ainda mais? Ainda há pouco me bateu.

**Chica:** Eu? Que mentira! - **disse ela, escandalizada**. - Ó Pipoca, diga lá, eu alguma vez bati na Laurentina?

**Pipoca:** Quer dizer, eu só as vi hoje e você deu-lhe um par de açoites.

**Chica:** Credo, que delatora. Parece a minha irmã Dália. A gente contava-lhe os segredos e ela ia logo contar a toda a gente.

**Laurentina:** Eu gosto é da tia Ambrósia. Quando ela nos vêm visitar, traz-me sempre doces.

**Chica:** Mas a sua tia Ambrósia é uma gorda de 300 quilos. A última vez que nos veio visitar, tivemos de chamar um guindastre para ela poder entrar pela janela, porque não cabia na porta.

**Mia:** Desculpem lá, mas temos de voltar ao tema da menina raptada.

**  
Pipoca:** Eu acho que é muito mau andarem a raptar crianças. Espero que ela apareça em breve.

**Chica:** Eu também espero que sim.

**Laurentina:** Se calhar, aparece sem uns órgãos.

**Chica:** Laurentina, não diga isso!

**Laurentina:** Então, mas há tráfico de órgãos. Por exemplo, a tia Jurema foi vítima de tráfego de órgãos.

**Mia:** Porque é que diz isso, Laurentina?

**Laurentina:** Porque a minha tia Chica diz que a tia Jurema não tem coração. Devem-lho ter tirado.

**Os outros:** O.o

**Mia:** Bom, obrigada por terem vindo, agora está na hora de ir para intervalo.

**Pipoca:** Adeus e até à próxima.

**Chica:** Laurentina, mande um beijinho doce, para a sua tia Berenice, que vive no Brasil.

**Laurentina:** Beijinho doce para a tia Berenice. - **disse ela, lançando um beijinho**.

**Mia:** Até já, caros telespectadores.

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** Olá. Estamos de volta, mas com uma má notícia. Íamos ter como nossos próximos convidados Zezinho Castelo Negro, o marchand de arte, com a sua esposa Betty Frankenstein, mas infelizmente, o Zezinho Castelo Negro foi atropelado à porta do nosso estúdio e a sua esposa Betty teve de ir com ele para o hospital, por isso não os poderemos ter aqui. Sendo assim, teremos aqui de novo Chica Pardala e a sua sobrinha Laurentina, que se ofereceram caridosamente para estarem mais um pouco connosco até ao final do programa. Infelizmente, não se sabe bem como, a Pipoca também foi atropelada e não pode estar connosco.

A Chica Pardala e a Laurentina entraram novamente no estúdio.

**Laurentina:** Ó tia Chica, estou contente por estar outra vez na televisão. - **disse ela, saltitando.**

**Chica:** Ainda bem Laurentina, é que eu tive de pagar imenso dinheiro para que atropelassem a Pipoca e o Zezinho Castelo Negro, para que nós voltássemos a aparecer no programa.

**Todos:** O.O

**Chica:** Eu estava a brincar! - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Eu nunca seria capaz de mandar atropelar ninguém.

**Todos:** Hum... -.-

**Mia:** Bom, Chica, vamos agora falar do caso de Ruth Darlene, a popular cantora, que parece estar de relações cortadas com a sua família há vários meses.

**Chica:** Ah, essas cantoras são todas assim. Não foi essa que casou em segredo e nem avisou a família?

**Laurentina:** Na nossa família também houve uma pessoa que fez isso, não houve tia Chica?

**Chica:** Houve sim, Laurentina. A sua tia Pachacha casou em segredo e não convidou quase ninguém. Só convidou a sua tia Aurora, porque a sua tia Aurora é tão vingativa, que se a sua Tia Pachacha não a convidasse para o casamento... sei lá, a sua tia Aurora, ainda a atropelava!

**Laurentina:** Então a tia Chica também é muito vingativa. Hoje pegou no carro e atropelou logo duas pessoas aqui à porta do estúdio.

**Chica:** Shiu, Laurentina! **- disse ela, zangada.** - Não lhe liguem, ela é lerda da cabeça.

**Laurentina:** Lerda da cabeça é a tia Paula, que está internada no manicómio.

**Chica:** Pois, mas essa nunca regulou bem da cabeça, coitada.

**Mia:** Voltando ao assunto de Ruth Darlene, o que é que acha dela não se dar com a familia?

**Chica:** Acho mal. A família é muito importante. Por exemplo, quando a Pachacha casou em segredo, acabámos por a perdoar.

**Laurentina:** E quando a tia Eulália tentou matar a tia Chica, a tia Chica também a perdoou.

**Chica:** Claro que perdoei.

**Laurentina:** Só foi chato que na semana seguinte a tia Eulália tenha sido atropelada não se sabe por quem.

**Chica:** Mas isso foi coincidência, é claro.

**Os outros**: -.- Hum...

**Mia:** Ok, passemos a outro tema. Maria Jornália, uma idosa de 68 anos foi assaltada na noite passada por dois bandidos encapuzados, que lhe levaram todo o dinheiro. Segundo Maria Jornália, os bandidos não tiveram piedade dela, apesar dela lhes dizer que precisava do dinheiro, ou pelo menos 20 euros para poder comprar os seus medicamentos. Mesmo assim, eles levaram o seu dinheiro todo.

**Chica:** Coitadinha dessa velhinha. Estes ladrões estão cada vez piores.

**Laurentina:** Eu também já fui assaltada.

**Chica:** Pois foi. A Laurentina foi assaltada quando saiu de casa com todas as jóias da minha irmã Albertina.

**Laurentina:** E os assaltantes assaltaram-me e roubaram-me as jóias todas. Depois a tia Albertina deu-me tanta porrada que fiquei uma semana de cama.

**Todos:** O.o

**Chica:** Mas pronto, eu fiquei com pena dessa mulher, por isso vou ajudá-la.

**Mia:** Então, vai ajudar a Maria Jornália?

**Chica:** Vou. Vou dar-lhe 20 euros. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mia:** Só 20 euros? Mas ela foi roubada em 600 euros.

**Chica:** Ó filha, está bem, mas ela disse que precisava de pelo menos 20 euros para os medicamentos, por isso é o que lhe vou dar. Eu não sou a santa casa da misericórdia.

**Laurentina:** A tia Carolina é que gosta de ajudar toda a gente.

**Chica:** Pois é. A minha irmã Carolina é que ajuda toda a gente. Eu não.

**Mia:** -.-" Já tinha reparado nisso. Bom está na hora de irmos embora.

**Chica:** Tudo bem. Adeus a todos, meus queridos telespectadores. Laurentina, mande um beijinho doce para a sua tia Kamikase, que está no Japão.

**Laurentina:** Beijinho doce para a tia Kamikase.

**Mia:** E por hoje é só. Até amanhã!

**E aqui está mais um capítulo, introduzindo duas personagens bastante cómicas, a Chica e a Laurentina. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	5. Zezinho Castelo Negro

**Capítulo 5: Zezinho Castelo Negro**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá a todos. Começamos este programa com uma triste notícia. Zezinho Castelo Negro acabou por falecer esta manhã no hospital. A sua mulher Betty está a preparar o funeral, que vai ser realizado no mar, como era o último desejo do falecido. Recolhemos alguns depoimentos das pessoas que conheciam o Zezinho.

No ecrã apareceu a Lili Canecas.

**Lili:** Olá. Eu conhecia o Zezinho e não gostava nada dele. Ainda bem que foi desta para melhor. Só não me vou rir, porque senão estrago o botox.

Depois, apareceu a Chica Pardala e a Laurentina.

**Chica:** Pobrezinho do Zezinho. Tenho imensa pena.

**Laurentina:** Tem? Mas ainda hoje de manhã estava toda contente. Até fizemos um brinde com champanhe...

**Chica:** Esteja calada, Laurentina! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Desculpem, ela está mal da cabeça.

**Laurentina:** -.-"

**De volta ao programa...**

**Mia:** Bom, mas está na hora de recebermos os primeiros convidados de hoje. Eles são a Leopoldina Barracas e o seu marido Inácio Barracas . Aí vêm eles!

A Leopoldina e o Inácio, ambos de 75 anos, entraram no estúdio.

**Mia:** Então Leopoldina, o que vieram cá fazer?

**Leopoldina:** Viemos falar sobre o nosso casamento de 50 anos. Não é Inácio?

**Inácio:** É sim, querida.

**Mia:** 50 anos, é muito tempo.

**Leopoldina:** Pois é. Passámos por muitas coisas, não foi Inácio? **– perguntou ela.**

**Inácio:** Foi sim, querida.

**Mia:** Então, como é que se conheceram?

**Leopoldina:** Foi num bailarico. Eu gosto muito de dançar e fui com umas amigas ao bailarico. E pronto, pus-me lá a dançar.

**Mia:** E o senhor Inácio estava lá também.

**Leopoldina:** Pois estava. Não era Inácio?

**Inácio:** Era sim, querida. **– respondeu ele, mecanicamente.**

**Leopoldina:** Ele veio ter comigo e perguntou-me se eu queria dançar com ele. Eu disse que não.

**Mia:** Então, porquê?

**Leopoldina:** Porque ele era um desengonçado e um paspalhão, não eras Inácio?

**Inácio:** Era sim, querida.

**Leopoldina:** Mas mais tarde tive pena dele, sentado a um canto sozinho e pronto, fui ter com ele e disse que aceitava dançar com ele e lá fomos nós.

**Mia:** Ah, então depois começaram a dançar e começaram a interessar-se um pelo outro, não foi?

**Leopoldina:** Não. Ele era um pé de chumbo. Não dançava nada. Era uma vergonha a dançar. Não eras Inácio?

**Inácio:** Era sim, querida.

**Leopoldina:** Dias mais tarde, ele soube a minha morada e veio até à minha casa com um ramo de flores. Ainda por cima, eram flores roubadas do cemitério, não eram Inácio?

**Inácio:** Eram sim, querida.

**Mia:** Que original O.o

**Leopoldina:** Eu até achei engraçado. E a partir daí fomo-nos vendo mais vezes e começámos a gostar um do outro.

**Mia:** E já lá vão 50 anos.

**Leopoldina:** É verdade. Mas passaram muito depressa, não foi Inácio?

**Inácio:** Foi sim, querida.

**Mia:** Então, quais foram os momentos mais difíceis da vossa vida em conjunto? **– perguntou a apresentadora.**

**Leopoldina:** Um momento dificil, foi quando a minha prima Guilhermina se mudou lá para casa por uns tempos e se atirou ao Inácio. Não foi Inácio?

**Inácio:** Foi sim, querida.

**Leopoldina:** Eu quando vi isso, peguei numa vassoura e pumba! Pus a Guilhermina para fora de casa. Mas ela era malvada e ainda me tentou dar um tiro. Não foi Inácio?

**Inácio:** Foi sim, querida.

**  
Mia:** E então, o que aconteceu à Guilhermina?

**Leopoldina:** Foi presa.

**Mia:** Então e quais foram os melhores momentos do vosso casamento?

**Leopoldina:** Foram os nascimentos dos nossos filhos, é claro. Não foram Inácio?

**Inácio:** Foram sim, querida.

**Mia:** Vocês são um exemplo para toda a gente. Dão-se sempre bem?

**Leopoldina:** Damos, não damos Inácio?

**Inácio:** Damos sim, querida.

**  
Leopoldina:** No início dávamo-nos um pouco mal, mas depois de algum tempo e algumas porradas, o Inácio endireitou. Não foi Inácio?

**Inácio:** Foi sim, querida.

**Mia:** Você bateu no seu marido? **– perguntou ela, surpreendida.**

**  
Leopoldina:** Teve de ser, mas agora ele é muito obediente e damo-nos muito bem.

**Mia:** ¬¬ Ah... bom, obrigada por terem vindo ao programa. - **disse ela e a seguir um câmeraman apareceu com um envelope. A Mia leu rapidamente o que estava lá escrito**. - Tenho uma nova notícia para dar a todos os telespectadores. Ao que parece, puseram umas pilhas Duracell ao Zezinho Castelo Negro e ele voltou à vida. Betty Frankenstein está muito contente. Agora está na hora de irmos para intervalo. Até já!

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** Olá a todos. Voltámos do intervalo. Agora vamos passar ao espaço "**Lingua Afiada**" desta vez com a Lili, a Chica Pardala e a Laurentina. A Pipoca, como eu já tinha dito ontem, foi atropelada, mas está bem, só que está a recuperar e por isso não pode hoje participar neste espaço. Sem mais demoras, dêem as boas vindas às nossas três convidadas!

A Lili, a Chica e a Laurentina entraram no estúdio.

**Mia:** Bom, vamos começar com o primeiro tema de hoje... que é sobre o Zezinho Castelo Negro.

**Lili:** O homem é mesmo um chato. Eu a pensar em fazer uma festa por ele ter morrido, mas afinal ele volta à vida. É uma chatice.

**Chica:** Tem razão.

**Laurentina:** Eu até já tinha ligado à tia Zulmira, que vive na Grécia, a dizer que o Zezinho tinha morrido...

**Mia:** Bom, ele não morreu e agora, com a sua segunda oportunidade para viver, decidiu que vai ser cantor.

**Lili:** Credo! Já estou mesmo a ver, vai partir os vidros todos!

**Chica:** Ele quer ser cantor? Já agora, eu também quero ser a presidente da república!

**Laurentina:** Eu queria era ter quatro tetas. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Chica:** Para quê Laurentina?

**Laurentina:** Para poder ter dois namorados ao mesmo tempo. - **disse ela, toda satisfeita. **

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Chica:** Credo, você já parece a sua tia Augusta, que é ninfomaníaca.

**Mia:** Bom, voltando ao assunto do Zezinho Castelo Negro, então, acham que ele não vai ser bom cantor?

**Lili:** Bom, não sei. É que ele já é tanta coisa...

**Chica:** Pois... é homem... mas de certa maneira... é mulher... depois, é marchand de arte, é um oportunista, é um falhado, é um palhaço... bom, entre outras coisas... se formos a ver já estava na hora de ele decidir ser outra coisa.

**Laurentina:** Ó tia Chica, eu tenho medo de ouvir o Castelo Negro. Pode dar-me um ataque de coração, como a aconteceu com a tia Carina.

**Chica:** Pois é querida, mas a sua tia Carina, teve um ataque de coração mas foi por ouvir o Zé Cabrita.

**Laurentina:** E qual é a diferença entre o Zé Cabrita e o Castelo Negro?

**Chica:** Boa pergunta Laurentina. Você até está a ficar esperta. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mia:** Ok, passemos ao segundo tema de hoje. Um homem, que até queria vir aqui ao programa, afirma ser a reencarnação de Jesus Cristo e diz que quer mandar no país.

**Lili:** Eu sou muito religiosa, mas não acredito nisso.

**Chica:** Pois. Concordo com a Lili.

**Laurentina:** Já agora, não posso ser a reencarnação...

**Chica:** De uma deusa?

**Laurentina:** Não tia Chica. Eu queria era ser a reencarnação da vaca.

**Chica:** -.-" Lá está a menina outra vez com isso...

**Lili:** Então, mas o homem quer mandar no nosso país?

**Mia:** É verdade.

**Lili:** Pelo amor de Deus! Quer dizer... bom, não interessa, estamos a falar de religião. Mas se o homem é mesmo a reencarnação de Jesus Cristo, mais valia querer mandar num país mais desenvolvido e civilizado.

**Chica:** Tem toda a razão.

**Laurentina:** Pois. A tia Faneca, que casou com um deputado dos EUA é que foi esperta. Agora está lá a viver a boa vida. Ó tia Chica, eu posso ir viver com a tia Faneca?

**Chica:** Não pode nada. A sua tia Faneca não a quer perto dela. Laurentina, você ia logo estragar a reputação do deputado.

**Lili:** Ó Chica, você é mazinha para a pobrezinha da sua sobrinha.

**Chica:** Tem de ser. A Laurentina tem de aprender a comportar-se. A educação é bastante importante.

**Lili:** Lá nisso tem razão. A educação, o glamour, a beleza... todas estas coisas são importantes. **– disse ela, com ar altivo.**

**Chica:** É verdade.

**Lili:** Sabe, quando eu era mais nova, era tão bonita, que às vezes me chamavam "Lilinda".

**Os outros:** O.o

**Laurentina:** A mim chamam-me monga.

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

**Mia:** Bom, obrigada pelas vossas opiniões.

**Chica:** Eu adoro dar opiniões sobre tudo.

**Laurentina:** Na nossa família, só a tia Kika é que não dá opiniões, porque é muda.

**Mia:** Está na hora de irmos para intervalo.

**Lili:** Quer dizer que o nosso tempo já terminou, não é?

**Mia:** É sim.

**Lili:** Então adeus, meus queridos telespectadores!

**Chica:** Adeus. Beijinho doce para todos! Laurentina, mande um beijinho doce para a sua tia Palmeira, que vive no Havai.

**Laurentina:** Beijinho doce para a tia Palmeira.

**Mia:** Até já, caros telespectadores!

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** E estamos de volta. Nesta terceira e última parte do programa vou falar com Jacira Pamonha, uma mulher que tem muitas dificuldades e irei conversar novamente com as nossas comentadoras da "**Lingua Afiada**", tudo isto em 10 minutos. Vamos a isso!

A Jacira Pamonha entrou no estúdio e sentou-se nuns sofás.

**Mia:** Bom, Jacira, como estamos com pouco tempo, isto vai ter de ser rápido. Então, o seu problema é que tem 10 filhos para criar e o seu marido está na prisão.

**Jacira:** Sim e...

**Mia:** Desculpe, mas não há tempo para a senhora falar. Eu explico tudo. Ora bem, você é uma desgraçada, sem emprego, a viver debaixo da ponte e veio pedir-nos ajuda. E nós conseguimos! Durante 5 dias, você e os seus 10 filhos vão ficar num hotel de 5 estrelas. Está contente?

**Jacira:** Sim, mas e depois...

**Mia:** Olhe, depois voltam para debaixo da ponte. Nós somos generosos, mas não fazemos milagres. Obrigada por ter vindo Jacira. Até à próxima. - **duas assistentes vieram e levaram a Jacira dali para fora.** - E agora, restam-nos 8 minutos. Vamos falar com as comentadoras!

A Lili, a Chica e a Laurentina voltaram a entrar no estúdio.

**Mia:** Vamos agora falar dos reality shows que estão a aparecer em muitos canais e vieram para ficar.

**Chica:** Eu adoro reality shows.

**Laurentina:** A minha tia Camurça participou num reality show. Chamava-se Big Sister.

**Lili:** Eu também participei num reality show. Chamava-se a Quinta das Pessoas Mais ou Menos Conhecidas. Bom, o nome é um pouco mau, porque na realidade, eu sou uma celebridade.

**Chica:** Eu gostei foi daquele reality show, a Segunda Companhia. Era muito bom. Faziam exercício e queimavam calorias.

**Laurentina:** Eu queria era andar a correr com um comandante daqueles. Isso é que era bom!

**Chica:** ¬¬ Lá está a menina com pensamentos pecaminosos.

**Laurentina:** Ó tia Chica, mas pensar não faz mal. A vida militar até é gira. A tia Castanha é sargenta e tudo!

**Chica:** Pois é. Mas a sua tia Castanha é muito masculina.

**Lili:** Eu gostava era de ter um reality show com o meu nome.

**Chica:** Ah, que máximo! Eu também gostava. Até pensei nuns nomes. Podia ser: Big Sister Chica; A Chica e o Mestre; Quinta da Chica; Segunda Companhia da Chica; Master Plan da Chica; Circo da Chica; Chica a Milionária ou A Minha Linda e Bela Chica.

**Laurentina:** Isso são boas ideias, tia Chica.

**Chica:** Pois são. Fui eu que pensei nelas. A sua tia Belinha, a atrasada mental, também me ajudou.

**Lili:** São é reality shows a mais...

**Mia:** Lamento interromper, mas está na hora de terminar.

**Lili:** Ai é? Bom, então adeus!

**Chica:** Laurentina, mande um beijinho doce para a sua tia Holla, que vive na Holanda e outro para a sua tia Margaret que vive em França.

**Laurentina:** Beijinho doce para as duas tias.

**Mia:** Bom, obrigada. Caros telespectadores, voltamos amanhã com mais um Conversas Contigo.

**E assim termina o quinto capítulo. Até à próxima!**


	6. Chica contra Pipoca

**Capítulo 6: Chica contra Pipoca**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá a todos! Hoje aqui no Conversas Contigo, vamos começar com um debate, ou melhor, uma exposição sobre factos e ideias sobre o desaparecimento da menina inglesa, Mady MaKainne. Já falámos dela no espaço "**Língua Afiada**". Teremos connosco quatro representantes... bom, cinco. Representando a polícia judiciária, temos o Comandante Esteves. Representando a família da criança, teremos a avó dela, Karen MaKainne, que tem raízes portuguesas, por isso fala a língua fluentemente. Depois, representando o apoio especializado, temos o Tozé Torres, o nosso psicólogo e sociólogo. Por fim, representando as pessoas voluntárias para a busca à menina desaparecida... temas a Chica Pardala e a Laurentina.

**Chica:** Nós somos muito solidárias, por isso dissemos logo que queríamos ser voluntárias para procurar a pequena.

**Mia:** Bom, Comandante Esteves, diga-me, quais são os factos de que dispomos neste momento?

**Comandante:** Bom, sabemos que a menina desapareceu enquanto os seus pais estavam a jantar. Eles deram pela falta dela depois do jantar, procuraram-na e depois de não a encontrarem, contactaram as autoridades.

**Tozé:** Fizeram mal terem deixado tanto tempo as autoridades sem saberem de nada.

**Karen:** Ora, o meu filho e a mulher não iam logo alertar a polícia. E se a minha neta Mady estivesse por ali, depois de eles procurarem um pouco? Seria estar a chamar a policia à toa.

**Comandante:** Façam favor de me deixar contar o resto. Ora bem, foram feitas buscas à área circundante ao lugar onde ela supostamente desapareceu, mas nada foi encontrado. Agora temos um suspeito, um homem que vive no Algarve também e que se ofereceu como voluntário para fazer traduções.

**Chica:** Acho mal estarem a desconfiar desse homem. Então ele oferece-se para ser voluntário e ainda suspeitam dele.

**Laurentina:** Na nossa família, a tia Filomena também é voluntária, mas não é para procurar a Mady. A tia Filomena é bombeira voluntária.

**Karen:** Mas o homem suspeito pode mesmo ter raptado a minha neta. Pobrezinha da Mady... - **disse a velhota, começando a chorar.**

**Mia:** Diga-me, Tozé, caso a Mady venha a ser encontrada, viva e de boa saúde, que sequelas pode advir do que aconteceu?

**Tozé:** Bom, ela pode ficar traumatizada com tudo o que aconteceu. Não sabemos até que ponto é que ela está assustada.

**Karen:** Minha pobre netinha! - **disse ela, chorando ainda mais.**

**Laurentina:** Ainda vai inundar o estúdio, como a tia Iva, que inundou o quarto com lágrimas.

**Chica:** Pois foi. Tivemos de a mandar para fora de casa, porque ela não parava de chorar. Estragou a mobília do quarto toda.

**Mia:** Bom, voltando à Mady, Comandante Esteves, que outros dados temos?

**Comandante:** Bom, também temos alguns dados que dão os pais da Mady como possíveis swingers.

**Mia:** Para quem não sabe, swing é a troca de casais. Ou seja, dois casais juntam-se para... bom, para relações íntimas, onde trocam de parceiros.

**Karen:** O meu filho e a esposa não são nada disso!

**Chica:** Swinger é a minha irmã Doroteia. Anda sempre a trocar de casais... e de namorados também.

**Tozé:** O facto dos pais da pequena desaparecida se dedicarem a actos sexuais mais ou menos reprováveis moralmente, não afecta o caso, a não ser que, de alguma forma, o swing que os pais praticam, tivesse algo a ver com o rapto, o que parece não ser o caso.

**Chica:** Se calhar foi vingança. Alguns swingers que não ficaram satisfeitos e resolveram raptar a menina.

**Laurentina:** Se calhar foi a tia Doroteia que raptou a Mady.

**Chica:** Não seja parva, Laurentina! Era mais provável que tivesse sido a sua tia Bisnaga, que é pedófila.

**Todos:** O.O Quê?

**Chica:** E-eu... quis dizer... p-professora... a minha irmã Bisnaga é professora!

**Laurentina:** Não é nada. A tia Kachumba é que é professora. **– disse ela.**

**Chica:** Cale-se, Laurentina!

**Karen:** Eu rezo todos os dias para que a minha neta apareça.

**Comandante:** Já não há-de faltar muito, minha senhora.

**Mia:** Bom, chegámos ao fim do nosso tempo. Querem deixar uma última mensagem?

**Comandante:** Eu quero dizer que a polícia está a fazer de tudo para encontrar a Mady. E vamos conseguir!

**Tozé:** Eu espero a menina apareça sã e salva e que não fique com grandes traumas.

**Karen:** Minha pobre netinha. Devolvam a minha netinha!

**Chica:** Laurentina, mande um beijinho doce para a pobrezinha da rapariga desaparecida.

**Laurentina:** Beijinho doce para a Mady!

**Chica:** Esperemos que apareça em breve. É que eu já estou farta de andar à procura dela. Estou a ficar com varizes...

**Lauretina:** Ah! Lembrei-me agora de uma coisa! Beijinho doce para a tia Varizia, que está a viver em Itália.

**Mia:** E agora, vamos para intervalo, mas voltamos já a seguir.

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** E agora, vamos ao espaço "**Lingua Afiada**" com a Chica, a Laurentina, a Pipoca e a Lili!

**Lili**: Já estava com saudades de estar aqui.

**Chica:** Ó Lili, mas você esteve cá ontem.

**Lili:** Está bem, mas estava com saudades na mesma.

**Mia:** O primeiro assunto do dia é que as eleições estão a chegar. Se bem se lembram, Adalberto Joca Jardim, o presidente da ilhota, que se demitiu, está a ser candidato às eleições.

**Lili:** Eu não gosto desse homem. Espero que não ganhe.

**Chica:** Ah pois, eu também não gosto dele. Ele ameaçou acabar com este programa, se fosse eleito, não foi?

**Mia:** Exacto. Tudo porque eu não concordo com ele.

**Laurentina:** A minha tia Palmira gosta do Adalberto Joca Jardim.

**Pipoca:** Olhe, eu até gosto do homem. É engraçado. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Lili:** Ó Pipoca, quando você foi atropelada, deve ter batido com a cabeça.

**Mia:** Bom, espero que ele não seja eleito.

**Chica:** Pois, para políticos corruptos já basta.

**Laurentina:** A minha tia Xeila é deputada.

**Mia:** Ó Laurentina, desculpe lá, mas você tem muitas tias. **– disse ela.**

**Chica:** São todas minhas irmãs.

**Laurentina:** Pois é. Tenho muitas tias.

**Mia:** E quantas são ao todo?

**Chica:** Somos cinquenta e uma!

**Pipoca:** Cinquenta e uma? **– perguntou ela, espantada.**

**Chica:** Sim. Muitas de nós são filhas de mães diferentes.

**Lili:** Então e de pai?

**Chica:** De pai não. Nós somos todas filhas do mesmo pai.

**Pipoca:** Bolas, o vosso pai não devia conseguir manter as calças vestidas.

**Chica:** -.-"

**Laurentina:** Eu tenho uma tia, a tia Pituxa, que tem 5 anos.

**Pipoca:** E parece que o seu pai, Chica, ainda não fechou a fábrica.

**Chica:** -.-X

**Laurentina:** A minha tia mais velha, a tia Hilda, tem 70 anos.

**Chica:** E na nossa família, três das irmãs são conhecidas como "os três estados": gasoso, sólido e líquido.

**Laurentina:** A tia Joana é o líquido, porque é incontinente. A tia Fifi é o sólido, porque pesa 500 quilos. A tia Irma é o gasoso...

**Chica:** Porque sofre do mesmo mal da Laurentina: flatulência.

**Lili:** Em linguagem mais simples, gases.

**Laurentina:** Deixem-me pensar... ah! Depois, tenho a tia Ullala que vive nos Estados Unidos. A tia Margarida, que é florista. A tia Didi, que é Dentista. A tia Guidinha, que é parva...

**Mia:** Pois, parece uma família muito feliz...

**Pipoca:** São é todas malucas!

**Chica:** Você já me está a enervar Pipoca! Agora vai levar!

A Chica saltou para cima da Pipoca e as duas começaram a bater uma na outra.

**Mia:** B-bom... vamos para intervalo! **­– disse ela, rapidamente.**

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** Bom, estamos de volta para a última parte do programa de hoje. Antes do intervalo a Chica Pardala e a Pipoca envolveram-se em pancadaria e, por essa razão, estão as duas expulsas do espaço "**Lingua Afiada**". É pena, mas temos de tomar medidas quando casos destes acontecem. - **disse ela.** - Bom, agora vamos falar com dois convidados com duas histórias diferentes. Dêem as boas vindas ao Jonas Sassino e ao Lucas Cabinda!

Os dois homens entraram no estúdio e sentaram-se nos sofás.

**Mia:** Começo por si, Jonas. Diga-me, porque veio a este programa?

**Jonas:** Eu vim aqui pedir perdão.

**Mia:** Porquê?

**Jonas:** Porque há trinta e cinco anos eu matei vinte pessoas e quero pedir desculpa à família dessas pessoas.

**Mia:** Então, matou vinte pessoas. Porquê?

**Jonas:** Foi assim. Eu fui assaltar um banco e tal. Entrei lá, mascarado, é claro. Ora bem, tinha a pistola comigo e disse: passem para cá o dinheiro, isto é um assalto! Mas o moço que estava num dos balcões começou a gritar por socorro e eu, pumba, dei-lhe um balázio no meio da testa.

**Mia:** O.o Ah...

**Jonas:** Depois, tive de fazer montes de reféns e a polícia cercou o lugar onde eu estava e foi tudo super complicado e pronto, tive de atirar em algumas pessoas.

**Mia:** Algumas? Bolas, foram vinte!

**Jonas:** Pois, é que eu não tenho muita pontaria. Eu queria matar um dos gerentes do banco, mas acabei por acertar nos outros reféns e só depois de ter matado mais de dez é que consegui acertar no gerente.

**Mia:** ¬¬

**Jonas:** Mas peço muita desculpa às famílias das pessoas que eu matei.

**Mia:** -.-" Pois, parece-me que eles vão logo perdoá-lo.

**Jonas:** Espero que sim. É que eu não gosto de acumular pecados, está a perceber? Não gosto de ir assaltar outro banco, enquanto não me tiver livrado da culpa do que aconteceu neste banco.

**Mia:** Você quer assaltar outro banco?

**Jonas:** Eu? Não! Que ideia... **– apressou-se ele a dizer.**

**Mia:** O.o Bom, passemos agora ao Lucas. Diga-me, o que veio aqui fazer?

**Lucas:** Vim falar sobre os meus cinco divórcios.

**Mia:** Você divorciou-se cinco vezes?

**Lucas:** Sim.

**Mia:** E de quem foi a culpa?

**Lucas:** Foi sempre minha.

**Mia:** Então e você vem à televisão, sabendo que é culpado por cinco divórcios? É que ainda por cima, quer falar disso!

**Lucas:** Ora, eu tenho orgulho em me ter divorciado cinco vezes. **– disse ele, com o peito inchado de orgulho-**

**Mia:** Vocês são os dois doidos! Um é assassino, o outro é parvo! Por hoje, terminou o programa!

**Lucas:** Ó, mas não é justo!

**Mia:** Eu é que sou a apresentadora, por isso eu é que mando! Até amanhã!

**E aqui está mais um capítulo, com outro programa com casos malucos. Até ao próximo capítulo, que será o último!**


	7. Adalberto Contra Mia

**Capítulo 7: Adalberto Contra Mia**

**Parte 1**

**Mia:** Olá a todos... lamento informar-vos, mas Adalberto Joca Jardim, aquele politico chanfrado, foi eleito e agora mandou cancelar este programa, por isso... este será o último programa de Conversas Contigo.

**Público:** Oh...

**Mia:** Mas pronto, paciência. Vamos aproveitar o último dia. Vou já receber as duas integrantes do espaço "**Lingua Afiada**", Lili e Laurentina!

As duas entraram no estúdio.

**Mia:** Ora bem, olá às duas.

**Lili:** Olá querida. Que pena que o programa vai acabar.

**Laurentina:** Pois é... eu gosto de aparecer na televisão... um beijinho doce para a tia Chica, que foi expulsa do programa!

**Mia:** Então Laurentina, sempre apegada às suas tias, não é?

**Laurentina:** Pois é. Vou dizer os nomes das que eu ainda não tinha dito. A tia Zeferina, que é cega; a tia Chimbina, que é cleptomaníaca; a tia Yullia que é irmã gémea da tia Odete; a tia Karamba, que é humorista; a tia Carlota, que é prostituta; a tia Pimpinha, que é camionista; a tia Zizi que é dona de uma agência funerária e a tia Ferdinanda que é careca.

**Mia:** Bom, pronto já disse o nome das suas cinquenta tias, cinquenta e uma, contando com a Chica.

**Laurentina:** Pois é. Mas é que eu só tenho cinquenta tias

**Mia: **Não estou a perceber…

**Laurentina: **É que uma das minhas tias é a minha mãe. Por isso, só cinquenta é que são tias.

**Mia**: Ah... e qual é a sua mãe?

**Laurentina:** Não sei. Só sei quem é o meu pai.

**Todos:** O.O Quê? Não sabe quem é a sua mãe?

**Laurentina:** Não.

**Mia:** Mas... sabe quem é o seu pai? Não devia ser ao contrário?

**Laurentina:** É que o meu pai, que era motorista, dormiu com todas as irmãs, por isso sei que ele é o meu pai. Agora... quem é a minha mãe, não sei...

**Lili:** Tadinha, por isso é que ela é meio lerda...

**Laurentina:** Meio lerda é você, que tem quase setenta anos e anda para aí a fazer coisas plásticas e bontoxes!

**Lili:** -.-"

**Mia:** Então Laurentina, diga-me, quem é que a criou?

**Laurentina:** Foi a tia Chica. Deixaram-me à porta da mansão, com um bilhete a dizer que eu era filha de uma das irmãs e para tomarem conta de mim. E a tia Chica foi quem me encontrou primeiro.

**Mia:** Ah, que linda história...

Nesse momento, a Chica irrompeu pelo estúdio.

**Mia:** Chica! Você não pode estar aqui!

**Lili:** Pois é, foi expulsa do programa! **– disse ela.**

**Chica:** Eu vim aqui... porque é preciso repor a verdade! - **disse ela**. - Eu sei quem é a mãe da Laurentina?

**Mia:** Sabe?

**Laurentina:** Quem é?

**Lili:** É a tia Teresa, a tia Karamba, a tia Jurema, a tia Berenice, a tia Aurora, a tia Pachacha ou a tia Zulmira? Ou não é nenhuma delas? **– perguntou ela.**

**Chica:** Eu é que sou a mãe da Laurentina!

**Todos:** Oh...

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Chica.

**Chica:** Eu era muito nova quando engravidei e tive medo. Então, passei nove meses no estrangeiro, tive a Laurentina e depois deixei-a à porta da mansão. Fui buscá-la logo de seguida e assim fiz com que parecesse que eu a tinha encontrado por acaso.

**Laurentina:** Então... afinal é a minha mãe...

**Chica:** Ó querida, perdoe-me. **– pediu ela.**

**Laurentina:** Ah... está bem...

**Chica:** Então, venha dar-me um beijinho doce!

A Laurentina foi dar um beijinho doce à Chica.

**Laurentina:** Posso chamar-lhe Mãe Chica?

**Chica:** Claro.

**Os outros:** O.o

**Mia:** E pronto, é uma óptima maneira de terminar esta primeira parte... deste último programa... agora, vamos para intervalo!

**Parte 2**

**Mia:** Estamos de volta para a segunda parte de Conversas Contigo. Agora vou receber a dona Idália Bezerro e o seu marido Zé Bezerro, que nos vêem falar da sua aldeia.

O casal de idosos entrou no estúdio.

**Mia:** Olá aos dois. Segundo sei, vocês dizem que a vossa aldeia é muito interessante.

**Idália:** Há pois é. Olhe, na nossa aldeia, passa-se de tudo.

**Zé:** No ano passado, tivemos lá um crime por envenenamento, sabe? Ninguém gostava do homem que morreu. Parecia aquela novela do António, sabe? Éramos todos suspeitos.

**Idália:** Depois provou-se que o assassino tinha sido o homem do talho, porque o homem envenenado andava a desonrar a filha do homem do talho e então pronto, o homem do talho envenenou-o. Na minha opinião, mas valia ter-lhe dado uma facada com aquelas facas do talho e pronto.

**Mia:** Ah...

**Idália:** Depois, na nossa aldeia, toda a gente sabe de tudo, também. Olhe, o padre Zacarias engravidou a Irmã Belzemunda.

**Mia:** O.o

**Idália:** Ah pois foi. Tadinha da Belzemunda, foi abrigada a ir fazer um aborto a Espanha, porque nessa altura o aborto ainda não estava legalizado.

**Mia:** O.o Ah...

**Zé:** Ó Idália, não te esqueças que a Júlia da tabacaria foi espancada pelo namorado e depois foi violada.

**Idália:** Ah, pois foi. Ficou grávida também. E lá teve ela de ir a Espanha...

**Mia:** O.O"

**Zé:** Então e a dona Arminda, a velha de 100 anos que morava na casa ao lado da nossa? Durante a noite, assaltaram-lhe a casa e levaram-lhe tudo, até a camisa de dormir que tinha vestida. A velhota ficou toda nua, ahahahaha.

**Mia:** -.-"

**Idália:** Então e o Horácio Pacheco de Ferreira, o mendigo lá da rua. Queria que nós o tratássemos por conde. Era maluco.

**Zé:** Pois era. Acabaram por o atropelar e agora ficou sem um braço e foi-se embora da aldeia.

**Idália:** Mas há mais, dona Mia, a Rosélia Peixotão, uma vizinha coscuvilheira que nós temos lá na rua, pôs a filha fora de casa quando ela perguntou o que era um preservativo.

**Zé:** Pois foi. Nós acolhemos a rapariga em nossa casa e tudo.

**Idália**: Ah e a Graciete, que vive na casa grande lá da vila, andava muito zangada com o marido.

**Mia:** Porquê?

**Idália:** Porque ele tinha ficado sonâmbulo durante a noite e acabava por caminhar e ir para o quarto da empregada.

**Mia:** Ah, que estranho...

**Idália:** Pois foi. A Graciete despediu a empregada e o marido deixou de ser sonâmbulo.

**Todos:** O.o"

**Mia:** Realmente, a vossa aldeia é muito animada... **– disse ela, um pouco confusa, sem saber bem o que dizer.**

**Idália:** Lá isso é, temos lá muitos bailaricos.

**Zé:** No último bailarico, o presidente da câmara entusiasmou-se e morreu com um ataque de coração.

**Mia:** Digam-me uma coisa, com tanta coisa a acontecer nessa aldeia, porque é que vocês não vão morar noutra aldeia?

**Idália:** Ah, nós não gostamos de aldeias monótonas.

**Zé:** E a cidade está fora de questão, por causa da poluição. **– disse ele.**

**Idália:** Nós gostamos tanto de agitação, que no outro dia roubámos a placa do António Bagaço e escondemo-la. Andou o dia todo à procura dela. - **a Idália riu-se. **

**Mia:** Estou a ver que vocês se divertem. Mas não seria melhor ficarem sossegados a verem um programa de televisão?

**Zé:** Nós não gostamos de televisão. Toda a gente que aparece na televisão, é parva.

**Mia:** -.-" Eu apareço na televisão...

**Zé:** Pois é.

**Mia: **¬¬ Acho que está na hora do intervalo.

**Idália:** Ai é? Então eu quero mandar um beijinho para a Graciete, para a Belzemunda, para a Júlia, para o António Bagaço e...

**Mia:** Chega! Adeus e... nunca mais voltem! Vamos para intervalo!

**Parte 3**

**Mia:** E na parte final deste... snif... deste último programa, tenho de receber contra a minha vontade, o energúmeno, estúpido, gordo e parvalhão, responsável pelo programa terminar hoje, o presidente recém-eleito, Adalberto Joca Jardim...

O Adalberto entrou no estúdio, todo empertigado.

**Adalberto:** Ora, aqui estou eu de novo, minha jovem. E como eu disse, fui eleito e o seu programa, vai ao ar! Bem feito!

**Mia:** Você é horrível! O meu programa é bom. Porque é que quer acabar com ele?

**Adalberto:** Porque me apetece. Não gostei de si, nem destes convidados malucos, nem destas feiosas do espaço língua afinada ou lá o que é.

**Mia:** Mas o meu programa tem mais audiência que "As Tardes da Jurema", "Portugal no Pulmão", "A Praça da Tristeza", "Fatinha" e "Contracto". Não é justo!

**Adalberto:** A vida não é justa,

**Mia:** Pois, se fosse, você não teria sido eleito! **– gritou ela.**

**Adalberto:** Esteja calada, senão eu trato de fazer com que você nunca mais arranje nenhum emprego na sua vida!

**Mia:** Deve pensar que eu tenho medo de si!

**Adalberto:** Devia ter. Você, o público deste programa, os convidados, as comentadoras e toda a gente deste país! Ahaha!

A Lili, a Chica, a Laurentina, o Zé e a Idália Bezerro entraram no estúdio.

**Lili:** Olhe rico, você está a ser muito inconveniente, sabe?

**Chica:** Como se atreve a falar mal de mim? Eu sou a Chica Pardala, terceira condessa do Samoco!

**Laurentina:** Eu sou a filha da Mãe Chica!

**Zé:** Bom, nós somos só umas pessoas humildes, não é Idália?

**Idália:** Pois é. Nós só viemos atrás delas para aparecermos outra vez na televisão. **– disse ela. **

**Adalberto:** Vocêsm, saiam daqui! O programa vai terminar agora mesmo!

**Mia:** Ai é? Você vai acabar com o meu programa... e eu acabo consigo!

A Mia tirou uma pistola do bolso e apontou-a ao Adalberto.

**Todos:** Ohhhhh!

**Adalberto:** O que é que pensa que está a fazer?

**Mia:** Vou acabar consigo. Adeus!

E disparou. O Adalberto levou o tiro e caiu no chão, morto.

**Lili:** Ah! Mataram o presidente!

**Chica:** Uma salva de palmas para a Mia!

O público começou a bater palmas.

**Idália:** Ena pá, isto foi melhor que as coisas da nossa aldeia.

**Mia:** E... é só caros telespectadores. Adeus.

E a emissão terminou.

**Fim!**

**Destinos de algumas personagens: **

**Mia:** Foi presa pela morte do Adalberto, mas agora escreve uma crónica de dentro da prisão para uma revista cor-de-rosa.

**Chica Pardala e Pai da Laurentina:** Decidiram casar-se e agora estão muito felizes.

**Pipoca de Castro e Mello:** Morreu atropelada misteriosamente...

**Liliana Sampaio de Canecas:** Continua a sua vida normal e decidiu ser comentadora do programa "Você na Televisão".

**Laurentina Pardala:** Decidiu que queria viajar pelo mundo e agora anda a ver o mundo e vai visitando as suas tias emigrantes.

**Idália Bezerro e Zé Bezerro:** Continuam a viver na sua aldeia, onde continuam a acontecer situações muito estranhas.

**Irmãs da Chica: **Continuaram com as suas vidas e ficaram surpresas por a Chica ser a mãe da Laurentina.

**Olívia (Pandim) Palitos, Jumentino Alberto, Eulália Amália, as 5 irmãs da Eulália e os 2 filhos da Olívia e do Jumentino: **A Olívia continua a ser traída, o Jumentino continua a dar-se com a Eulália Amália e as 5 irmãs dela e uma das irmãs está grávida dele e os dois filhos da Olívia e do Jumentino decidiram sair de casa.

**Katrina Beijinhos, CEGA, Álvaro António, Guiomar, Ana Catarina, Sr. Sousa e esposa do Sr. Sousa: **A Katrina continua a tratar o marido como seu escravo e a ouvir mexericos, a CEGA está cada vez com mais membros, o Álvaro continua a fazer as vontades da mulher, mas agora anda a ter um caso com a esposa do Sr. Sousa, que continua a trair a mulher, por isso ficam elas por elas. A Guiomar continua a ser manicura e a Ana Catarina juntou-se à CEGA.

**Tozé Torres, Filipa e Patrícia: **O Tozé continua a viver a sua vida de casado com a Filipa e ambos estão muito felizes. A Patrícia ainda não consegue ter uma relação estável.

**Ming Ming, Trunks Briefs e a figurante que só apareceu num episódio: **O Trunks e a Ming Ming continuam a gravar a novela "Ilha dos Doce Amores", que está a ser um sucesso e a figurante já não faz parte do elenco.

**Vanessa Moreira, professores da Vanessa, amigos da Vanessa e alunos que fazem bullying: **A Vanessa conseguiu emagrecer e deixou de lado todos os seus amigos, porque não eram verdadeiros amigos e arranjou outros. Os professores continuam a ser professores e os alunos que fazem bullying receberam um castigo na escola, depois da Vanessa ter exposto o caso no programa.

**Zé Pancrácio e pai do Zé: **O Zé Pancrácio continua a ser um humorista e agora está com uma peça de teatro humorística em cena. O pai do Zé está morto.

**Adalberto Joca Jardim: **Morreu, ah ah ah.

**Napoleão: **Está morto há muito tempo.

**Pessoas que faziam parte do público: **Agora foram para público de outro programa.

**Seguranças: **Têm um processo disciplinar em cima por terem arrastado o Adalberto Joca Jardim do programa e por lhe terem dado um tiro no braço.

**Câmeraman: **Continua a ser um câmeraman.

**Anna Mamalhoa, Natachia Kampuss, Marya Vieirra, Hermanio Josié: **A Anna Mamalhoa continua com as suas fotografias expostas na internet, a Natachia morreu atropelada por um carro, a Marya Vieirra está a fazer humor em pé e o Hermanio continua com o seu programa de humor.

**Minako Aino: **Continua a fazer o seu papel na novela "Ilha dos Doce Amores" e há rumores que dizem que ela se apaixonou por um dos colegas de trabalho, mas ela afirma que continua a amar o Seto Kaiba e que o namoro deles está bastante firme.

**Personagens da novela "Ilha dos Doce Amores": **Continuam a viver as suas aventuras diárias na novela e já se fala de que, quem matou o pai da Mimi foi a rapariga lésbica, porque o pai da Mimi a insultou e violou.

**Rute Ruas: **Conseguiu realizar a primeira corrida ao homem, mas não teve grande sucesso e agora decidiu dedicar-se a salvar espécies em vias de extinção.

**Raptor 1 e Raptor 2: **Ficaram traumatizados por causa da experiência de terem raptado a Laurentina e agora estão presos.

**Ruth Darlene e a sua família: **Continuam sem se falar.

**Maria Jornália e os Dois Bandidos Encapuzados: **A Maria Jornália recebeu os 20 euros da Chica e pôde comprar os seus medicamentos. Os dois bandidos encapuzados nunca foram apanhados.

**Zezinho Castelo Negro e Betty Frankenstein: **Continuam vivos graças às pilhas Duracell. A carreira do Zezinho Castelo Negro está a ser um falhanço.

**Leopoldina Barracas, Inácio Barracas e Guilhermina: **A Leopoldina e o Inácio continuam casados e o Inácio concorda com tudo o que a mulher diz. A Guilhermina está presa.

**Zé Cabrita: **Continua a cantar mal e a provocar ataques de coração às pessoas.

**Pai da Chica e das suas irmãs: **Já tem 95 anos, mas ainda está bem vivo e sempre á procura de novas pretendentes.

**Homem que diz ser a reencarnação de Jesus Cristo: **Foi internado num manicómio.

**Jacira Pamonha, o seu marido e os seus dez filhos: **A Jacira e os seus dez filhos foram passar os cinco dias ao hotel, tentaram roubar coisas de lá. A Jacira foi presa e agora está na mesma situação que o seu marido, que continua também preso. Os dez filhos dela foram parar ao orfanato.

**As duas assistentes do programa: **Agora são assistentes noutro programa.

**Mady MaKainne, Comandante Esteves, Karen MaKainne, Pais da Mady: **A Mady nunca mais apareceu, o Comandante Esteves foi despedido, a Karen morreu de enfarte e os pais da Mady ficaram sem a filha e nunca mais deixaram os outros filhos sozinhos.

**Jonas Sassino e Lucas Cabinda: **O Jonas decidiu assaltar outro banco, mas acabou por ser preso sem ter matado ninguém. O Lucas casou mais duas vezes, divorciou-se e a última ex-mulher decidiu vingar-se e deu-lhe um tiro na cabeça.

**Homem Envenenado, Homem do Talho, Filha do Homem do Talho, Padre Zacarias, Irmã Belzemunda, Júlia, Namorado da Júlia, Dona Arminda, Horácio Pacheco de Ferreira, Rosélia Peixotão, Filha da Rosélia Peixotão, Graciete, Marido da Graciete, Empregada da Graciete, Presidente da Câmara, António Bagaço:** Todos continuam com as suas vidas, mais agitadas ou mais calmas, excepto aqueles que morreram, é claro.

**E assim, terminou esta história, com um final maluco. Deixo-vos abaixo a lista das irmãs da Chica Pardala. **

_**Tias:**_

**Tia Teresa - **Feia, com verruga no nariz  
**Tia Isabel - **Não diz mentiras  
**Tia Dália - **A delatora que contava os segredos  
**Tia Ambrósia - **Traz sempre doces, Gorda de 300 quilos  
**Tia Jurema - **A sem coração  
**Tia Berenice - **Vive no Brasil  
**Tia Pachacha - **Casou em segredo  
**Tia Aurora – **Vingativa  
**Tia Paula - **Maluca, Internada num manicómio  
**Tia Eulália - **Tentou matar a Chica, foi atropelada 

_**10**_

**Tia Albertina - **Ficou sem as suas Jóias, deu porrada na Laurentina  
**Tia Carolina - **Gosta de ajudar toda a gente  
**Tia Kamikase - **Está no Japão  
**Tia Zulmira - **Vive na Grécia  
**Tia Augusta - **É ninfomaníaca  
**Tia Carina - **Teve um ataque de coração  
**Tia Faneca - **Casou com um deputado dos EUA  
**Tia Kika - **É muda  
**Tia Palmeira - **Vive no Havai  
**Tia Camurça - **Participou no reality show Big Sister 

_**20**_

**Tia Castanha – **Sargenta

**Tia Belinha - **Atrasada Mental  
**Tia Holla - **Vive na Holanda  
**Tia Margaret - **Vive em França  
**Tia Filomena - **É bombeira voluntária  
**Tia Iva - **Inundou o quarto com lágrimas  
**Tia Doroteia – **Swinger  
**Tia Bisnaga – **Pedófila  
**Tia Kachumba – **Professora  
**Tia Varizia - **Vive em Itália 

_**30**_

**Tia Palmira - **Gosta do Adalberto Joca Jardim  
**Tia Xeila - **É deputada  
**Tia Pituxa - **Tem 5 anos  
**Tia Hilda - **A mais velha, tem 70 anos  
**Tia Joana - **É incontinente  
**Tia Fifi - **Pesa 500 quilos  
**Tia Irma - **Sobre de flatulência  
**Tia Ullala - **Vive nos Estados Unidos  
**Tia Margarida - **É florista  
**Tia Didi - **É dentista 

_**40**_

**Tia Guidinha - **É parva  
**Tia Zeferina – **Cega  
**Tia Chimbina – **Cleptomaníaca  
**Tia Yullia - **Gémea 1  
**Tia Odete - **Gémea 2  
**Tia Karamba – **Humorista  
**Tia Carlota – **Prostituta  
**Tia Pimpinha – **Camionista

**Tia Zizi - **Dona de uma agência funerária  
**Tia Ferdinanda – **Careca 

_**Total: 50 Tias**_

Mais: **Tia Chica **– Chique, mãe da Laurentina

_**Total: 51 Irmãs**_


End file.
